No Ordinary Mobster
Synopsis Jim goes after a mobster who has plagued George for years, ignoring his friend's request to stay out of the case. Meanwhile, Stephanie disobeys Dr. King's wishes and tries to find out more about Volson's research, and Daphne asks JJ to use his powers to help her impress a boy. Full Recap Jim and Stephanie go to the restaurant that they've booked to hold a surprise party for George. Once the manager leave, Stephanie sets up at superspeed and Jim leaps to the rafters to hammer in some decorations. George calls Jim and admits that he knows they're planning a surprise party, but secretly tells Jim that he'll play along to avoid disappoint Stephanie. Once he finishes the call, George goes back to waiting for the jury on the trial of Silvan Luka, along with his co-counsel, DA Amanda Grayson. She wonders why he's gunning for Luka, and George insists that he doesn't have a reason. He flirts with her, and they go back into the courtroom. The jury finds Luka not guilty. As he goes, George tells him that he'll be coming after his boss Kadare next. Luka isn't impressed and warns that threatening him isn't smart. Daphne and Megan are at school when they notice Bret Martin arguing with his girlfriend, Kristy Duncan. They wonder why Bret chose Kristy, just as she angrily walks off. Stephanie and Jim "surprise" George at the restaurant. Daphne realizes the truth with her telepathy, but lies and tells Stephanie that George was surprised. Amanda arrives and George introduces her to Jim and Stephanie. When Amanda goes off, Stephanie explains to George that his co-counsel is into him, and Jim suggests that George ask her out. Meanwhile, JJ is trying to figure out an equation, and Stephanie says that he needs to get a tutor so he has someone to challenge him intellectually. She knows he's taking graduate-level math s online. Stephanie approaches Katie, who is eager to tutor JJ and tutor a burgeoning genius. George takes Amanda home and admits that his day has improved substantially now that they're together. She assures him that they'll get Luka, together, and George suggests that they shouldn't intermingle. Amanda proposes a birthday exemption and kisses him. As she walks to her apartment, a man walking by shoots her and she collapses. George runs to her and calls 911. Jim meets George at the hospital as Amanda goes into surgery. George figures that Luka did it after he threatened him at the trial, and explains that he screwed up a case against Luka when he first became a DA. Jim insists that George isn't responsible for what Luka has done since, and suggests that he go after him. George tells his friend not to even think about it. The next day, Katie brings JJ to Global Tech to establish a baseline for his intelligence, but he's already ahead of her and starts calibrating the equipment. At school, Daphne meets Bret, who admits that he broke up with Kristy when she refused to go to a gallery exhibit at the museum. She telepathically picks up that he's into modernism and talks knowledgeably about it, and he invites her to go with him. Daphne goes home to borrow some art books from Jim so she can study up, and finds him going through the closet looking for a knit cap. She could care less what he's doing. King calls the Watcher and wants to know his progress on finding the other person with powers. He tells his assistant to speed up his work, and then meets with Stephanie. King tells her that Dr. Volson's work was considered fringe scientist, and he left the country after Global Tech fired him, leading to his suicide. He advises her to stay as far away from Douglas Volson as possible. Luka and his men capture a drug dealer who has been stealing from them and prepare to torture him as an object lesson. Jim lands nearby and calls the police, and then notices a nearby van. He's unaware that the Watcher is nearby in the shadows. Jim dons the ski mask and picks up the van and throws it into the street near Luka. The drug dealer runs off and Luka sends his men after him. The mobster checks out the van and Jim grabs him, blocking the bullets. He slams Luka into a wall, but the mobster yanks his ski mask off. Jim leaps away, leaving Luka for the police. The Watcher, having witnessed the whole thing, slips away. The next day, George quickly figures out that Jim was involved and calls his friend at home. However, George is happy that Jim brought Luka to justice. Jim doesn't tell him that Luka saw his face. After Jim hangs up, Stephanie comes in and her husband passes on that Amanda's condition is improving. He admits that someone saw his face, and is worried that they can identify him. Daphne, frustrated trying to learn about modernism, tells JJ to learn it and then mentor her. He refuses until Daphne warns that she'll read his thoughts constantly. As he starts to absorb the information, Daphne hears his thoughts and gets a better idea. Katie meets Stephanie at the lab and tells her that she's going to Mexico. When Stephanie wonders what she's talking about, Katie explains that she tracked down Volson's wife Susan to Villacruz. At the museum, Daphne talks knowledgeably about modernism, using her telepathy to get her information from JJ, who is lurking nearby. Brit mentions that his parents are having financial woes, but doesn't want to bore Daphne with the details. When he goes to take a call, Daphne tells JJ to stay close so she can hear her thoughts. George meets with Luka and his lawyer, and offers them a deal in return for Luka testifying against his boss, Kadare. In response, Luka says that he'll keep silent about his knowledge that the city has a super-powered cop unless George cuts him loose. Bret walks Daphne home and admits that Kristy was fun, but he can talk with Daphne. He admits that she's amazing and kisses her. George talks to Jim and warns him that Luka is extorting them, and he has to drop the charges. Jim insists that his friend press the case, but George warns that his life and his family will be destroyed if the public learns that the Powells have superpowers. Stephanie runs to the Mexican border and arrives at the Volson home. She's surprised to discover that Susan Volson, confined to a wheelchair, is waiting for her. Susan explains that she's heard rumors that Stephanie is following Douglas' research. She then tells Stephanie that Douglas stole two vials of his formula, which cured her legs and gave her special abilities. However, the powers faded and cost Douglas his job, and ultimately his life. JJ meets with Katie, who concludes that he can retain information for only six hours. When he notices something is wrong with her, Katie says that one of her online dates stood her up in real life. He wonders why she's meeting guys online when she's amazing. Later, he admits to Daphne that he likes Katie, and wants to help her find someone her age. When Daphne comments that JJ can't invent the perfect guys, he creates a fake persona, Will Jerome, and sets up a profile for him on an online dating site. Jim tells Stephanie about George's situation, and she warns that Jim is risking their life. He says that their powers come with responsibilities, and the responsibilities come with risks. A worried Stephanie explains that she talked to Susan Volson, and learned that they had powers. The powers faded and Douglas went insane, ''d''killing himself. They wonder if their powers will eventually kill them as well. The next day, George gets an idea and tells Jim that he plans to bluff Luka. He goes to see Luka and his attorney and explains that even if Luka is right, it would be all but impossible to identify the "superhero" and out him. George warns that he will send Luka to jail. Luka folds and eventually agrees to plead to a lesser charge and testify against Kadare. A happy Daphne is at school and sees Bret kissing Kristy. Katie links up with JJ's fake date online and is happy that she's met someone with the same interests. Stephanie comes in and tells Katie to move things along by inviting Will Jerome to dinner. JJ has no idea what to do and eventually panics and agrees. Afterward, JJ tells Daphne what happened. She angrily dismisses all guys as jerks. Amanda recovers and George reminds her that they agreed to a date. They kiss, and afterward, George tells Jim that they're moving Luka to County, and that they've successfully brought down Kadare and protected Jim's secret. As Luka is transferred , he collapses of what appears to be a heart attack. The escorting officers are unaware that the Watcher has disguised himself as a policeman and is using his telekinetic abilities to kill the mobster. Jim and George get word that Luka died of a heart attack. Jim wonders if it's a coincident that everyone that has learned about his abilities has died. Bret comes to see Daphne and explains about how he and Kristy linked back up. Daphne hears him thinking that he still wonders if Daphne is the girl for him. King talks to Susan over the phone, who explains that she followed King's script. He assures her that she'll get her standard payment, and she gets up and walks out of her room. Stephanie comes into King's office and tells him that she's going to follow his advice and drop the Volson research. She thanks him, and King promises that he'll always keep an eye on her. After Stephanie goes, the Watcher comes in from the next room. King tells him to keep an eye on Stephanie and her family, and gives him a photo of the Powells. He notices the Watcher react, but the man insists that he's never seen any of them before. That night, JJ goes to the restaurant and watches as Katie waits for her date to arrive. JJ can't bring himself to tell her the truth and rides off on his bicycle. A man then approaches Katie and introduces himself. It's the Watcher, claiming to be Will Jerome.